la solitude d'un seigneur sith
by the littel sunshine
Summary: et si anakin skywalker a disparu plutôt ? et darth vador a prit le dessus sur la planète de genosys anakin se fait piégé par le compte dooku sur la planète de genosys en parallèle de l'arrivée d'obi-wan sur la planete suite à la poursuite du chasseur de prime cette histoire est basée sur le lien d'Obi-Wan et anakin mais aussi sur leur émotion envers l'un et l'autre
1. Chapter 1

**c'est ma première fanfiction de star wars j'en ai lu beaucoup sur ce site et ca m'a encouragé a essayé merci pour tout ceux qui aimeront tout sorte de review sera accepté et j'aimerai aussi connaitre mes faiblesse en écriture merci**

 **star wars est la propriété de george lucas j'écris pour le plaisir**

 **chapitre 1** : vision

il s'agitait dans son lit, la sueur couvrait son corps musclé peuplé de cicatrice souvenirs de ses entrainements intensifs et ses missions ses dernières 10 année. Le blond endormi semblait faire face à un horrible cauchemar ... ou plutôt une vision , douté d'un talent assai rare présumé l'élue de la prophétie et le seul espoir de l'ordre jedi anakin skywalker était l'un des plus rare padawan ayant le dont de la voyance à un si jeune âge il métrisait à la perfection dans des mois ou même des jours ce que les autres de son âge apprenait dans des années .Mais avoir un dont attire les problèmes depuis son départ de Tataouine il y'a dix ans il ne sassait pas de faire des cauchemar de sa mère et ca l'inquiétait mais maintenant il ne s'agissait pas de Schmi il s'agissait de son mentor Obi-Wan dés qu'il a posé le pied à nabou après la mort de sa mère il ne voyait que son maitre il voyait la mort, la souffrance le supplice . Il essayait d'endurer et d'oublier mais il ne pouvait point Obi-Wan n'était pas juste qu'un maitre pour lui il était comme un père sa seul famille la seule personne qui le comprenait vraiment . Il ne pouvait ignoré ses rêves mais il ne pouvait non plus abandonné la femme qu'il aimait toute seule si les séparatistes découvrent qu'elle était la il peuvent la tuer dans son absence . Mais il n'en pouvait plus il ne supportait pas l'idée de laisser son mentor en danger de mort sans aide sans chance de s'échapper comme ca . il ouvrit les yeux ... enfin le cauchemar était fini...dieu merci l'adolescent haletait la peur se voyait dans ses pupilles bleus mais aussi la détermination . Il se leva de son lit s'habilla et sorti un seul objectif dans sa tête " sauver son maitre"

il fut intercepté par Pademé qui s'apprêta à entrer dans sa chambre

-Anakin ca va? j'ai entendu tes gémissements et...

-ca va je vais bien vous n'avez pas à vous inquiétez , rentrez dans votre chambre et reposez vous

-Ani où tu vas comme ca ?

-je vais au système de Genosys j'ai quelque chose à faire

-Anakin ...

-je regrette de vous laisser sénatrice mais je dois vous laissé ici vous ne craignez rien c'est chez-vous

-tu n'as pas à te justifier car je viens avec toi ca ne me dis rien qui vaille est ce que ca a un rapport avec Obi-Wan

-non vous restez ici c'est une affaire de jedi et de sith vous n'avez rien à faire dans cette histoire

-Skywalker la dernière fois qu'on m'a dit que j'ai à faire dans les affaires de jedi Qui-Gon sollicité mon aide pour les gun-gan

-je ne suis pas Qui-Gon et ce n'est pas une histoire de négociation avec quelconque race c'est une affaire de sith et de jedi et les politiciens ne peuvent rien changé écoute moi Pademé j'ai perdu tout dans ma vie et je n'ai pas envie de perdre mon mentor que je considère comme un père pour moi et j'ai besoin de savoir que **tu** vas bien plus que personne d'autre je suis consciens qu'Obi-Wan est ton ami et que tu veux l'aidé mais cette fois ca dépasse tes forces reste ici je reviendrais vite

-Anakin

-ne fais rien d'irréfléchis s'il te plait

-sois prudent

il prit un vaisseau et s'envola vers Genosys

 **voila c'est tout pour ce chapitre j'espère que ca vous a plu le prochain sera plus long promis et excusez moi pour les fautes d'orthographe :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**salut tout le monde me revoilà !désoler pour le retard mais voici le deuxième chapitre**

 **chapitre2:** piéger !

il lui fallut une demi heure pour arriver au système de Genosys en vitesse lumière , une fois il mit le pied à terre il scruta les environ autour de lui puis il s'adressa à R2

-c'est désert R2 tu pense que c'est un piège?

R2 lui répondit

-argh je suis fou de parler à un droide je ne comprends même pas ce qu'il ricane bon mais cet environnement est suspicieux c'est le calme avant la tempête

de loin il aperçu le vaisseau rouge de son maitre

-hein ! maitre

il accouru mais quand il toucha le vaisseau il découvrit que c'était un hologramme puis il eu la sensation que quelqu'un le regardait

-je suis pas seul ...

il se retourna à temps pour se défendre contre un jet de laser à l'aide de son sabre

-des droides de casse ! merde c'est un piège !

il se défendit au mieux qu'il pouvait mais les droides étaient trop nombreux et il fut touché au coté et à la jambe il tomba à mi-genou la main sur sa blessure et il cru qu'il allait mourir à cet instant et que c'était fini pour lui mais il fut surprit que les machines arrêtèrent d'attaquer . quand Anakin leva la tête pour comprendre ce qui s'est passé

-hein ?

un homme en cape noir et un capuchon rabattit sur la tête avait ordonné les droides de ne pas tuer le jeune skywalker

-hahahhaha tu es pathétique et ils disent que c'est toi qui nous détruira hahahhaha

-Dooku ... que veux...

il fut interrompu par les fréquences électriques de sont adversaire qui l'électrocuta

-o-où est m-mon maitre ?

-oh car il compte venir ici lui? je ne le savais pas ca

-q-quoi ?

-ne comprends-tu pas ta vision était un piège tout ce que je voulais c'est de t'attirer ici4

-m-moi ? que veux-tu de moi ?

\- tu es douté d'un potentiel incroyablement impressionnant le tau de mediclorien que tu as en ta possession est si élevé que même le seigneur noir lui même n'en a pas autant plus tu grandi plus ton pouvoir devient incontrôlable ton pouvoir est fascinant très intéressant j'en suis fasciner seul ta présence crée une turbulence dans la force tu es guidé par l'intensité de tes sentiments et si tu apprends a contrôlé tes sentiments et se pouvoir avec tu deviendras le jedi le plus fort de la galaxie tu surpassera tout le monde mais hélas tu ne pourras le faire ..en aucun cas pour un jedi

-quoi ?

-vous les jedis vous redoutez tellement le coté obscure pour je ne sais quel raison alors que vous ne vous rendez pas compte de ce que vous perdez de pouvoir !

-le coté obscure c'est le mal c'est toi et ton maitre

-hahahhaha c'est ca ce qu'Obi-Wan t'a donné comme excuse ? pauvre toi pauvre vous les padawans vous ignorez tout Yoda vous mégarde de ce pouvoir toi plus que les autres car il sait que ton pouvoir est grand il veut tout pour lui même il te redoute tout les jedis le redoutent Window Yoda tous ils ont peur que tu bascule du coté obscure car ils savent que tu les détruiras c'est pourquoi de toute ils se moquent de toi la preuve ils t'ont confié la mission la plus stupide qui soit protéger une politicienne !c'est une blague ils ne te font pas confiance ils t'exclu leur affaire ils te sous-estime

-TU MENS

-Obi-Wan le premier

-TUMENS

-il t'empêche de progresser

-TER TOI TUMENS !

suite à la colère intense d'anakin les vitres de son vaisseau et les droides autour de lui explosèrent au même temps

-impressionnant très impressionnant tu vois ton pouvoir est destructif ! c'est ca la véritable nature de ton pouvoir c'est dommage de cacher tout ce talent rejoins moi skywalker apprends la nature de la force mon maitre pourra t'aider à exaucer tout tes rêves . et tu pourras contrôlé l'incontrôlable ...la mort

-quoi ?

-tout ce que tu devras faire c'est me rejoindre et tu pourras obtenir le pouvoir absolu comme ca enfin tu imposera ta force aux jedis et tu prendras ta revanche

-...

-qu'en dis-tu ?

-tuh ha ... hahahhaha ! tu me fait vraiment rire tu as gaspillé tellement de force pour me convaincre c'est dommage vieillard tes arguments sont in convaincants désoler

-...insolent !

Dooku se mit à électrocuter le blond qui se tortillait et criait sans relâche jusqu'à ce qu'il perdu ses forces ...


	3. Chapter 3

**j'espère que le chapitre précédent vous a plu alors voici la suite**

 **chapitre3:** inquiétude

à Naboo Pademé se faisait un sang d'encre pour Anakin elle ne dormi pas pendant 2 jours et au troisième elle décida d'agir

-maitre Yoda maitre Window ca fait deux jours qu'Anakin a quitté Naboo pour sauver maitre Kenobi, mais pourtant hier je vous ai transmit moi-même son message a coruscante je ne comprends pas s'il vous plait aidez-les

-ne pas vous inquiétez vous devrez nous occupé on va

-alors tenez moi auccourante de toute les nouvelles

-ayez confiance a ses deux la ils sont plus dure que vous ne le pensez

-mais...

-ne vous inquiétez pas on s'en charge de Kenobi et son apprenti

-l'important maintenant est qu'ils soient sain et sauf

-l'important et que vous restez en sécurité ne quittez pas Naboo restez la où vous êtes

-je veux aidé

-hélas sénatrice mais ca dépasse vos forces laissez nous cette affaire et par midi du lendemain skywalker sera à vos coté

le contact se termina et Pademé resta un moment entrain de penser

 _"Pademé j'ai tout perdu dans ma vie et j'ai besoin que_ _ **TU**_ _es en sécurité plus que quiconque"_

 _"c'est une affaire de sith et jedis et vous les politiciens vous ne pouvez rien changer"_

 _"je reviendrais vite "_

 _"ne fais rien d'irréfléchis s'il te plait"_

"désolé anakin mais je vais te désobéir et faire quelque chose d'irréfléchis pour te sauver"

-préparez moi un vaisseau

-a vos ordres my lady

après un moment Pademé était prête et elle monta abord du vaisseau toute seule sans même un pilote et s'envola vers Genosys

"tiens bon Ani je viens "

mais hélas le jeune skywalker de son coté n'en pouvait plus il faiblissait plus a chaque seconde qui passe . le champs électrique qui le maintenait debout de quelque mètres du sol l'électrocutait après chaque minute mais Anakin 'avait plus la force de bougé un doigt

-alors tu aime ton séjour ici skywalker

-D-Dooku que v-veut-tu de -m-moi ?

-oh c'est tressimple puisque tu as strictement refusé de basculer au coté obscure tu subi les conséquences

-... c-ce n'est pas ca tu savais qu-que j'allais refusé d-dis moi argh ! la verité

-oh très intelligent le petit et résistant

-réponds moi ! cria anakin avec une voix aigu et fâché

-toute cette machination est juste pour attirer la sénatrice notre véritable cible et après le vice roi gunray s'amuserai a la torturer puis la tuer

-T'AVISE PAS A LA TOUCHER !

tout autour d'Anakin s'explosa même la porte mais le champs magnétique ne fut pas touché

-oh ...impressionnant

mais cette crise avait ses conséquences le jeune homme fut poussé a endurer des décharges consécutives

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH !

anakin criait tellement fort qu'il n'arrêta que quand endommagea ses cordes vocal

-e-espèce d-de ...m-monstr... cought cought monstre. articula-t-il difficilement

-tuh pathétique

Dooku sorti de la pièce après quelque seconde deux droides libérèrent anakin du champs .instantanément quand le champs se désactiva anakin tomba à terre manquant de force pour ce maintenir debout .ils l'attrapèrent chacun par un bras et l'emmenèrent à une autre cellule

cependant dans une cellule a l'étage supérieur Dooku avait attrapé Obi-Wan

l'inquiétude et la peur se mélangèrent dans l'esprit du le maitre en étendait les cris de douleur son apprenti

-anakin dans quel pétrin tu t'es fourré murmura-t-il

-vous aimez cette belle mélodie que vous entendez maitre Kenobi ?

-espèce de serpent vicieux laisse anakin tranquille relâche le !il n'a rien voir dans les plans machiavélique de ton maitre

-oh que vous vous trompez maitre Kenobi il a tout avoir dans cette histoire tôt ou tard skywalker basculera dans le coté obscure son pouvoir sera celui qui vous détruira les jedis

-pauvre imbécile si tu crois qu'il se laissera facilement séduire par tes paroles anakin est fidèle à l'ordre des jedis et à la république

-il est déjà entouré par ses propres ténèbres après la mort de sa mère tout ce qu'il désire le plus est le pouvoir il en sait plus que vous sur ce pouvoir skywalker est déjà à mi-chemin vers le coté obscure

-Dooku jusqu'à quand tu va continué à le nier anakin est l'élu est sa seul destiné est de te détruire toi et ton maitre il est fort et loyale

-à qui hein ? il sait que yoda et Window se doutent de lui et ne le font pas confiance... ils l'ont dit eu même ! il y'a des ténèbres en ce garçon

-il est lui même convaincu que...

il fut interrompu par d'intense cris d'anakin

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRGH AAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRGH!

-hahahhaha si il résiste il meurt vous voyez Obi-Wan tout ce que mon maitre veut ce réalise en un instant

-...

-vous avez peur pour lui? il vous est précieux

-relâche le Dooku

-faites attention vos sentiments peuvent vous trahir

la porte s'ouvrit et deux droides firent tombé l corps presque inconscient d'anakin

-anakin

le jeune homme leva la tête en apercevant son maitre il sourit

-m-maitre

difficilement il se releva et essaya de se tenir debout sur ses jambes tremblants

-j-je suis heureux que vous ...allez b-bien. articula-t-il en haletant

puis il fut pris par une secousse de toux qui lui firent perdre le peu d'énergie qui le maintenait debout

-qu'est ce que tu lui as fait Dooku ?anakin tiens bon

-m-maitre j-je suis ...cought cought

il le regarda avec des yeux qui disait clairement un adieux chagriné qui exprimait une immense gratitude et l'amour qu'il portait pour son mentor mais aussi un désir d'obtenir le pardon

"pardonnez moi d'avoir échoué je voulais vous secourir mais j'etais trop faible pour ca ... je suis désolé maitre je suis désolé... mon ami" ses dernières mots qu'il ne pouvait articulé était les dernières chose qu'anakin skywalker voulait dire à son mentor

puis il s'écroula à terre

-ANAKIN !


	4. Chapter 4

**et enfin voila le chapitre suivant :)**

 **chapitre4:** des pensées ravagé

"où suis-je ? ...que m'est-il arrivé ? suis-je mort ... j'ai mal... argh"

dans les ténèbres qui l'entourait une vision familière apparut devant lui

"une vision ...? ah non c'est...c'est un souvenir"

dans ce souvenir anakin avait a peine 5 ans il était à Tataouine

-dis maman pourquoi Watou te commande comme ca ? il te dis toujours quoi faire ... j'aime pas ca moi tu es libre de faire ce que tu veux ! je te promets qu'un jour je te ferais sortir d'ici et tu serais libre sans Watou autour

-oh, Anakin mon petit

-est ce que tu pense que je pourrais sortir d'ici un jour ?

-je le sais je ne le pense ca

"m-maman ... pardonne moi j'ai trahi ma promesse ... tu me manque tellement"

un moment après un autre souvenir lui revenu à l'esprit mais c'était pas très ancien

"Pademé"

à Naboo aux jardins du manoir de Pademé

-comment il était ?

-tu es sur de vouloir savoir

-ouais pourquoi pas

-eh ben il était beau les cheveux ébène les noirs très gentil et charmant un gentleman

-ca va j'ai compris ...

-quoi tu es jaloux ?

-n-non bien sur

-alors c'est quoi ce regard agacé?

-rien d'important

-oh ! vraiment ? si tu préfère que je parle de toi alors ce n'est pas un problème

-qu'est ce que tu as à dire de moi ? j'ai rien de spécial

-le faites que tu es un jedi ca me suffit largement pas tout le monde peut être jedi

-tu crois ? en tout cas pas moi

-le rang de maitre n'est pas important si c'est ce qui te dérange anakin tu sais que tu es puissant et moi aussi obi-Wan le sait plus que moi

-...

-et appart ton courage et ta puissance il y'a d'autre chose d'exceptionnel en toi , dit-elle en s'approchant tes yeux sont un mystère pour chaque personne qui les croisent on jurerai que c'est un océan de mélancolie et de tristesse mais de désespoir ... voir ton regard réjoui ou satisfait est rare , mais le voir heureux est presque impossible

-mais je suis heureux au fond de moi je suis l'homme le plus heureux dan ce monde c'est vrai que je préfère le caché dans mon cœur et je ne suis pas le plus sociable des gens mais avoir le privilège de rester avec toi et de te protéger est la meilleur chose qui puisse m'arrivé Pademé...

-a-a...je

-shuu

il posa ses doigts sur les lèvres de la jeune femme en face de lui

-ce n'est pas nécessaire de dire quoi que ce soit

il s'approcha d'elle mais à mi-chemin il s'arrêta

-et je sais que j'ai tort ce que je désire ...est impossible un rêve lointain

elle l'embrassa

-pas si lointain que ca anakin

"Pademé ... je t'aime pourquoi je ne te l'ai pas dit tôt "

une larme coula sur la joue du jeune adolescent et il sombrait de plus en plus dans le chagrin et le désespoir ...

"que vais-je faire maintenant ? vais-je mourir ? qui sait peut-être que je le suis déjà ... je ne pensais pas que je mourrais de cette façon... Obi-Wan , maitre pardonnez moi j'ai échoué ...je vous ai déçu je vous ai laissé tombé"


End file.
